


The not interrogation of General Veers by Captain Piett

by Duchesse_Chonps



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad English, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Rebel Captain!Firmus Piett, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse_Chonps/pseuds/Duchesse_Chonps
Summary: This ship lacks greatly roleplay, so here find how one Rebellion Captain Firmus Piett will interrogate one Imperial General Maximilian Veers. Or so Piett thought, until Veers broke (quite literally) his shackles and returned the situation to his advantage. This is it. This is the plot.Everything is consensual from beginning to end. There is a knife present in the story, but it is not used to do injuries. I discovered "Iron Max" last week, and the damned guy did not leave my mind since then !
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers
Kudos: 19





	The not interrogation of General Veers by Captain Piett

“General Veers, welcome. Please, take a seat.”

Captain Firmus Piett did not deign raise his head from the datapad he was working on to look at his dirtied, bonded and certainly gagged prisoner. Knowing “Iron Max”, and knew him he did after all their clashes, he would have heard from his office the clever insults toward all the men and women he would have see on his way here. And it was not everyday one could capture such a General, so no doubt the attendance must have been important.  
He tried to upload his calculations, mentally sighing at the numerous tasks the Rebellion entrusted him with, and the never enough resources that were granted to help him. Plus the informatics problems their obsolete equipment generated daily. The local network seemed hell bent into not recognizing his codes. Theirs stocks would have to wait. 

He turned at last toward his “guest”, sat in the most uncomfortable chair he could find, hands tied behind him with old but sturdy shackles, uniform muddied and bloodied, and the expected makeshift gag silencing him. Firmus placed the datapad on the desk and inspected the shackles. He trusted his second and his choice but… They did look quite weak. He touched the stained metal pensively, noting the General tensed but remained unmoving, feet firmly planted on the floor, back and head straight. Pushing his worries aside, he walked back before Veers, and confronted his defiant look. He let a tiny smile that he was sure the other would catch and produced a knife. Veers tensed again and instinctively tried his bounds. The shackles held, as the rope tying his legs to the chair feet, weaved with the strongest material he salvaged. He had also make sure to fix the chair on the floor. For now, the General was at his mercy. 

Unhurried but with quiet determination, he slowly stripped him from his rank and insignia, then that ridiculous helmet of his. It may stop blaster fire, but it did nothing against the dampness of this swamp world. Absently, he roamed an hand in the gorgeous wet ginger hair, until he noticed the other looking at him incredulously. Piett returned to his role immediately, using the darksteel knife to cut the straps of his armor. Once a part was peeled from the General, he methodically and neatly placed on the floor next to them. It seemed Firmus couldn’t shake his Imperial training even now…

Freed from the constrictive metal, the humid cloth underneath hanged around unflatteringly. This would not do. Slowly, Piett cut the offending garment, revealing a body hardened by war. The Army sure treated his own well ! Scars old and new marred a chiseled and sweaty chest, which Piett longed to worship. But not now. Now, he had a role to carry.

He untied the gag, awaiting the colorful retorts. Surprised to hear none, the Captain of the Rebellion Firmus Piett began.

“General Veers, on behalf of the Rebellion, I must thank you. The gear you brought us will serve our purposes well.”

“Truly Captain ? Are you so desperate for resources that you take even sub-part ones ?”

“Sub-part ? Is the Empire neglecting one of their rare competent officers with lowly equipment ?”

The man did not answer, a dark smile merely spread on his face. An unpleasant feeling grew inside Piett, who bent to take a part of the armour. Indeed. This gear was barely holding together and, even with their lack of resource as Veers correctly stated, he could not allow any of his men to wear such a hazard. 

“This is what the Empire give to their troops General ? I am surprised you actually let your men use such defective protections. We may lack resources, but the Rebellion would never permit this to happen.”

“Is that so Captain ? Then, what does the Rebellion offer to its warriors ?”

Was the General… Impossible ! He was ferociously loyal to the Empire, there was no way he would defect. But if he was… General Veers is a competent man, and very much appreciated and respected. One could even say venerated. Once the dirtpounder was unleashed on a target, he did not stop until it has surrendered or was destroyed. This was not an opportunity he could miss !

“General, allow me to show you.”

Piett sheathed his knife and placed a so small hand on the vast chest before him. Veers rose an eyebrow, and smiled ruefully, before his face turned dark again. In an ignominious sound of broken metal , two gloved hands suddenly grasped him and pinned him face down on his desk. Stunned, Firmus regained his senses only to find the General used the rope to secure his hands behind his back. He did not struggle. Between his decades of training and experience, and his superior build, Firmus had no way of escape. Yet. A big hand grabbed the back of his uniform and dragged his head up, and the knife grazed at his open neck. Sensing no more rebellion from his now prisoner, Veers retracted the blade and let him fall on the desk. 

“Captain, I am afraid your presentation will have to wait. Now, allow me to show you what the Empire does to his enemies.” 

He grabbed the datapad and entered foreign codes, accessing to the whole network with success. How ? He heard a soft chuckle, and a hand took his hat off, and kindly petted his hair. 

“Yes Captain. Your second betrayed you when he heard what the Empire offered to his citizens. Unfortunately for him, disloyalty is no accepted.”

The hand trailed downward, on the back of his neck and on his shoulders, rearranging him on the desk with his chest firmly pressed on the unyielding surface and his legs uncomfortably placed on the floor, raising his ass up. This position was quite… Salacious. Surely Veers would not… He would definitely, as the hand feeling his cheek revealed. He blushed. The Imperial chuckled again, fully grabbing his rear, observing with delight the reactions of the captive man.

“Would you stop, asked an ashamed Piett ?”

Veers immediately ceased his actions. Piett breathed a sigh of relief, until he was roughly dragged up, partly resting on his leg, partly on the half naked body behind him. The knife reappeared on his neck, and the General mouth was next to is ear. 

“You seem to forget you are not in command, Captain. A reminder is necessary.”

With quick and precise movements, his shirts fall in shambles at their feet and his pant and brief were pushed down in one swift motion, leaving him bare before the General. He could feel the heated body and gaze behind him, and he was pushed down again on the desk. He shivered as the cold knife traced wild patterns on his back, slowly descending to his rear. A sudden slap broke his anticipation, and he winced as he imagined how red his cheek must be.

“There Captain, is you reminder. Of the might of the Empire. Of my might. And how we should be respected. You will take all of this without complaints, and in the end, you will see how pleasant it can be to serve the Empire.”

“And serve you, General ?”

A strong slap greeted his cheeky retort.

“This is the same thing, Captain.”

He must have let go the knife, because Piett could feel both of his hands spreading his cheeks, playing and patting them, until one dry finger finally breached him. Piett could not help but moan as the finger slowly entered his prepared hole.

“Captain ? You surprise me. I did not expected you to be so loose. Does the Rebellion favors fraternization ? This would explain your second was so easy to… convince. Only strict rules and expectations can bring order. You will do well to remember that. Maybe I should hammer that to you.”

Piett moaned again, one finger becoming two then three, opening him with the same efficiency he wielded a blaster. Soon he could receive them to the knuckle, and he was barely stopping himself to beg.

“This should do.”

This was his sole warning as the General began the boarding. He was nowhere small ! Thankfully, between his ministration and Firmus earlier preparations, the burning sensation was bearable, and almost pleasant. The General retreated, and entered again, at the slow but inescapable pace of an AT-AT, leaving Piett shaking with need.

“Max...”

He stopped all movements, and stepped back, dragging the smaller man with him, putting him in a standing position. 

“I see I wasn’t clear enough, Captain. You will only receive what I give to you.”

With an huge arm around him, Veers maintained him upright. The lunges were deep in this position, but nowhere fast enough, and Piett was near tears. 

“Now Captain, let’s start.”

Piett breathed in relief.

“Who were you thinking about when you prepared yourself ?”

Son of a Sith !

“I posed you a question. You will do well to answer.”

The General ceased to take him, resting just inside his partner, watching him squirm from above with a cold expression. Seeing this was not sufficient to coax his prey, Veers changed his tactic. 

“Firmus Piett. You are a good Captain, even if for the Rebellion. You are also a valuable individual. The Empire will always welcome such person within, but you have to prove yourself worthy first. You will prove yourself to Empire by answering my questions.”

“And how knowing who I was wanking off to will help the Empire, General ?”

He was slapped again, making him jolt around the thick rod deep inside him. How Max stayed impassible, he did not know. 

“It will prove you are ready to assume all of your actions, even your most shameful ones.”

“Very well General. I was thinking of you.”

Veers did not managed to his shudder this time. 

“I was thinking of your long awaited capture, of how you would have been brought to me, bounded and gagged. How I would have convinced you to steer away from such evil regime that would send its men toward death with no second thoughts.”

“Really Captain ? This is why you stretched yourself ?”

“Yes, dirtpounder. Partly.”

“Partly ? Very well, then, continue.”

The General resumed his thrusts, increasing his pace a little. 

“And when—uhn—When I would have left you doubtful of the ways of the Empire, I would have show you the Rebellion ways.”

“And what are the Rebellion ways ? Do tell Captain. In great details.”

His free hand grasped his leg, raising it until Firmus was only standing on one jelly leg and the strength of the Imperial, his member reaching even deeper and so close to his prostate. 

“I would have showed how revered leaders are treated inside the Rebellion—ah—I would have—Yes—I would have, still bound, on that chair, I would have pleased you—yes—with my mouth, and—Ah please !”

“Yes Captain, we are nearly there. Your mouth does please me greatly right now, keep using it.”

“Once you would be slicked enough, I would have welcome you inside the Rebellion. Inside me. Properly, please General !”

Veers released his leg and placed him gently on the desk, back and arms painfully pressed on the desk. Veers placed the legs around his waist and sheathed inside slowly a last time and sighed. The smaller man trembled with desire and begged to be taken as Veers left again entirely.  
And he rammed inside.  
Firmus screamed.  
Maximilian unleashed his might and increased his pace maddeningly, his cock pressing inside mercilessly, naked chest against naked chest. Piett could not move his arms, he could no move his legs, not beneath the soldier, he could only lie and wait and howl when the angle of attack changed and his prostate was targeted spot on. He could feel his end nearing, but he would need just a bit more to reach it. One of the hands gripping his hips moved to trap his member, and take him toward the edge. Piett felt a familiar heat spread, and he was off. Veers was still there, milking him and he fucked him through his orgasm, loving the tightness around him. He also enjoyed hearing him beg, he managed to remember.

“General ! Have mercy !”

This seemed to do the trick. Veers pace became irregular and he finally came deep inside Piett with a yell. 

The two of them stayed there, panting, until Piett body started to complain to much from the odd position. Grunting, Maximilian disengaged Firmus and untied him. He carried him in the other room and placed them both on the bed. Piett inspected his General and smiled, content. 

“So, Admiral, I take that you enjoyed this ?”

“Yes, General, this was satisfactory.”

Maximilian started to laugh, soon followed by Firmus.

“It’s by a while since I made you howl like that Firm’.”

“Indeed. Do you intend to do something about it ?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

They lain there in a pleasant silence, until a thought came back to Firmus memory. 

“Max, where did you find this gear ? In this state, it should be destroyed !”

“We keep some as example. We make them turn around the troops during exercise to remind how well maintained and good equipment is important.”

Reassured, Firmus smiled again and pressed against Max. They quickly fell asleep.


End file.
